Pretty Little Psycho
by cheshirenek0
Summary: ¿Estas buscando una historia donde Tsuna no es un dame ni uke pasivo que sufre mas que protagonista de telenovela del medio dia? ¿si? pues bueno esta historia, aqui tenemos: una Tsuna omega pero fuerte, atrevida y muy psicopta, Alfas sexys que se pelean po su atencion, y mucho humor y sangre. Mal sumary pero te invito a leer mas adentro te gustara lo aseguro. All27 Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Little Psycho

Era una solitaria noche y la luna se encontraba oculta por un par de nubes por lo que todo estaba bastante oscuro, el silencio de la noche fue roto por un grito ensordecedor que clamaba por ayuda, pero lamentablemente para su suerte nadie se encontraba cerca como para ayudarle, o mejor dicho nadie tenía las agallas de hacer al respecto. Otro grito se hizo presente, y esta vez fue peor que el anterior, era escalofriante y desesperado, logrando enfriarle la sangre a cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de oírle

-¡Por favor ya Para! - rogaba por clemencia arrastrándose en un callejón oscuro e inmundo. Delante de él se acercaba una figura solitaria. Era una figura delgada y delicada, que arrastraba una especie de arma de al menos dos metros que sacaba algunas chispas por la fricción que causaba ser arrastrada, también estaba llena de sangre, estaba tan oscuro que no se podía distinguir mucho de la que parecia ser una chica que caminaba a paso tranquilo, después de todo no es como si pudiera ir muy lejos - ¡Prometo que seré bueno! ¡Por Dios Por favor ten piedad!- ante esas palabras la chica pareció reaccionar y se detuvo

-¿Piedad? ¿Dios? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza y por un momento las nubes desaparecieron dejando ver a la chica. Era una chica que no aparentaba más de 17 de figura y porte elegante, tenía largo cabello castaño que estaba algo manchado con sangre. Traía un vestido negro y rojo con una falda abiertá y con volumen que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, traía unas botas altas estilo militar con cordones hasta la rodilla y de tacón. la parte de arriba del vestido parecía un corsé con varias cintas y escote de corazón, de mangas cortas que se cortaban y uña mangas largas sujetadas por unas cintas que escondían sus manos. El arma que traía era un hacha con filo irregular con forma de Liz y el mango tenía forma de cruz, por supuesto, estaba totalmente bañada en sangre. Su rostro era parcialmente cubierto por una máscara negra que tenía una sonrisa gigante dibujada como la del gato de Cheshire bastante escalofriante cabe admitir, y uno de sus ojos era tapado por su flequillo, mientras que el otro mostraba una pura y total locura -¿Realmente crees que algo como eso te ayudará en estos momentos?- sonrió de manera sicópata y empezó a reírse de igual manera

-P-Por favor - pidió entre llantos y lamentos el mayor que estaba cubierto en su propia sangre

-¿En que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?- preguntó levantando el hacha dejando que esta se iluminará por un rayo de luna. Inmediatamente el hacha bajo de nuevo y esta vez partio a la mitad la cabeza del sujeto logrando que saltara un chorro de sangre y la menor quedará cubierta por ella. Aunque no era como si le importara, de repente una sombra negra apareció en el suelo y varios brazos empezaron a arrastrar el cuerpo sin vida hacia abajo - supongo que el tampoco sabía - llevo un dedo a su boca meditando y mirando las paredes - ¡oh ya se! ¡dibujare algo bonito!- cambio de tema soltando su hacha y corriendo emocionada como una niña hacia las paredes para empezar a dibujar con su dedo en las paredes- Que lindo, espero que les guste - sonrió para tomar su hacha y comenzar a caminar con ella arrastrándola nuevamente

Por un minuto se paro mirando la luna y levantando su mano como si intentara tocarla y suspiro

-Es de un hermoso rojo como siempre - susurro y ante sus ojos todo era de un maravilloso carmín - Me preguntó si algún día yo también podré ser de ese color... - esta vez simplemente bajo la mirada y siguió su camino, todavía tenía que llegar a casa...

Era una hermosa mañana en Nanimori y como todos los días los periódicos y las noticias locales hablaban del asesino del lugar "Smile" apodado así por por los dibujos que siempre eran encontrados en las escenas del crimen. Aunque la verdad nadie estaba seguro si era un asesino con todas las de la ley, ya que hasta ahora jamás había dejado un cuerpo. Las escenas siempre estaban llenas de sangre y a veces uno que otro pedazo de algún cuerpo como un brazo, una pierna, o una cabeza... Al principio creían que se trataba de una broma pero al comprobar que la sangre del lugar le pertenecía a una sola persona y que estaba fresca entendieron que se trataba de un asesinato. En un principio todos habían estado horrorizados pero con el tiempo la gente se fue acostumbrando por más extraño que suene, y la verdad es que desde que "Smile" había aparecido la delincuencia había disminuido considerablemente y en consecuencia Nanimori se había convertido en una de las ciudades más tranquilas de todo el país -Siempre y cuando el asesino serial suelto no contara-.

Incluso la policía se rendía en dar con el, y la mayoría incluso le respetaba. Claro siempre habían algunos que le tildaban de monstruo y justiciero o vigilante y deseaban atraparle, pero las escenas estaban tan limpias -Forensemente hablando- que no había ni una mínima pista sobre quién podría ser.

Ahora volviendo donde nos quedamos, era una mañana normal cuando una castaña en sus 16 despertaba de una buena noche de sueño. Se encontraba en una habitación que ya conocía muy bien, era el viejo templo de su abuelo. Como siempre las aves cantaban y decidió que era hora de levantarse. Con pesadez se levanto del futon en el que había estado durmiendo y se encaminó al baño que constaba de un gran Tina con agua que venía de un río cercano. El agua estaba helada pero no le importo y dejando su ropa caer al piso se metió de lleno.

Después de permanecer unos minutos sumergida en el agua helada emergió tomando un paño cercano para comenzar a frotarlo contra su piel sacando las manchas de sangre. Suspiro cansada, la sangre seca no salía fácil, por lo general se lavaba antes de ir a dormir pero en la noche había estado más trabajadora que de costumbre por lo que llegó bastante cansada sin la suficiente energía como para tomar un baño. Una vez termino se secó con la toalla que había en el baño y tiró su ropa al agua junto con algo de detergente, por lo general eso siempre quitaba las manchas. Hoy era día de escuela por lo que con algo de sueño se arreglo y tomo desayuno, una vez lista salió por la puerta del templo y bajo los escalones.

-¡Buenos días Tsu-chan!- le saludo su tímido amigo pelirrojo

-Buenos días Enma-chan- le correspondió el saludo en medio de un bostezo -¿Cómo me fue anoche?- preguntó tomando camino a la escuela

-Las noticias confirman 10 muertes y todavía hay más por confirmar - contestó con tranquilidad como si eso fuera algo totalmente normal-¿Realmente no recuerdas nada cuando "eso" sucede?

-Por lo general soy capaz de recordar todo y controlarme bien, pero durante la luna llena mi adrenalina se libera más de lo normal y solo puedo recordar por partes como ver una película con muchos comerciales entre medio -explicó con tranquilidad

-Eso explica el número tan alto por lo general cumples con ese numero por semana no en una sola noche - medito doblando en la esquina - Es como el celo...- medito el omega

-Supongo que podría verse de esa manera - Aunque no era como si fueran iguales, a final de cuentas el celo era un proceso natural y biológico con total explicación y sus "instintos" eran un "legado familiar" único en su clase hasta donde sabía - Supongo que si pudiera escoger entre el celo y "eso" escogería el celo sin dudarlo

-No digas eso - murmuro algo sonrojado -Dices eso porque eres una alfa pero el C-Celo también es bastante malo

\- Con el celo solo te dan ganas de tirarte a tíos buenos y como máximo terminas con un idiota o embarazado - aclaró mirando el cielo - mientras que con "eso" te dan ganas de matar, torturar y desmembrar todo lo que se te cruce por delante sin mencionar la constante voz en tu cabeza que dice "Hey ese chico es lindo deberíamos ver cómo se ve sin cabeza o ahogándose con su propia sangre"- sonrío sin gracia pensando en el dia en que conocio a Enma, aunque eso no tenia relacion... si claro

-Lo siento, tienes razón... No debí compararlo- se disculpó apenado por lo que le había dicho a su única amiga ya que ella tenía razón, ser obligada a convertirte en una asesina psicopata sedienta de sangre casi cada noche era un millón de veces peor que buscar una pareja...

\- Esta bien no pongas esa cara- le acarició la cabeza con cariño - Además supongo que debo agradecerle un poco a "eso" ya que o si no podria haber sido un sumiso omega como tú y esas palabras jamás me ha gustado mucho

-¡No soy sumiso!- se quejó haciendo un lindo puchero que hizo reír a su amiga

-Si claro y yo soy el conejo de pascua - río caminando de espaldas para poder ver mejor a su amigo que le empezaba reñir. Su vida no era perfecta pero le agradaba y por el momento no quería que nada cambiase o eso pensaba mientras llegaban a la escuela...

En otra parte del mundo en Italia para ser más específicos, varias familias importantes se encontraban reunidas. Todas eran reconocidas en distintos ámbitos como, finanzas, música, deportes, mafias, y todo tipo de cosas que se te llegarán a ocurrir pero todas tenían algo en común, todas y cada una de ellas eran poderosas y temidas.

-¿Porque nos reunimos esta vez? -Pregunto el lider de la Familia Gokudera, una familia reconocida por los genios y prodigios musicales que "producían", que también tenía algunas disqueras a su nombre

-debe ser por algo importante si me hicieron perder una reunión - murmuró molesto el jefe de la Familia Rokudo los cuales tenían varios circos, teatros y estudios de cine a su nombre

-Ma ma Calmemonos - pidió Tsuyoshi Yamamoto cabecilla de la Familia, la cual estaba metida en el mundo del deporte y la alta cocina, con varios equipos, estadios y restaurantes a su nombre -De seguro es algo que no puede esperar ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón Tsuyoshi - hablo el que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa logrando que todo el mundo se callara - Finalmente luego de largos años de espera la encontramos - todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y algunos incluso abrieron las mandíbulas con impresión

-¿estas seguro de eso?- preguntó Reborn el representante de la Familia arcobaleno, una familia de asesinos de élite - Nuestra inteligencia no ha revelado nada al respecto y la hemos estado buscando por mas tiempo

\- hace unos días llegó esto - mostró detrás de él una pantalla gigante donde aparecían varios reportajes de asesinatos con la misma firma adjudicados a un tal "Smile"- Hasta ahora no se han encontrado cuerpos, al igual que antes, es su firma y su modus operandis

-Puede tratarse de un imitador - sugirio el lider de la familia Cavallone que tenía varios centros turísticos y hoteles de alto nivel, sin contar con sus negocios por debajo la mesa - No sería la primera vez

\- Las muertes confirmadas serían al menos 350 y eso es sólo en lo que va del año, sin contar las anteriores - varios tragaron duro sabiendo lo que significaba - además sabemos por inteligencia que el último de su clase se retiró a Japón en el mismo área donde ahora ocurren los asesinatos - junto sus manos y su postura denotaba más seriedad que antes - sin mencionar que ayer me llegó esto - mostró una carta negra con un sello rojo con forma de flor de lis con una cruz en medio, la carta fue pasada por toda la mesa y todos entendieron que el asunto era real y varios formaron una sonrisa en su rostro

-Supongo que ya todo está dicho - sonrió de manera felina el más joven de la mesa

-sera una divertida competencia - río el lider de los Rokudo

-No dejaré que ningún herbívoro la tenga ten eso seguro - advirtió el lider de la Familia Hibari, la cual se especializaba en seguridad

-Vamos que sea una disputa limpia y justa - dijo el moreno de la Familia Yamamoto

-les deseo suerte y que gane el mejor - Finalizó Timoteo Vongola pensando en la mejor manera de conseguir el premio que todos anhelaban

De vuelta con nuestra querida asesina, antes de entrar a clases recordo que le habia llegado una carta que era de su abuelito - quien habia muerto hace un par de años, lo que le llamo la atencion- por lo que se excuso con su mejor amigo y fue a la parte trasera del patio, para tener mas privacidad y poder leer la carta con mas tranqulidad. Una vez estuvo acomodada se sento y abrio la carta.

"Querida Tsu-chan cuando leas esto yo ya estare muerto y lo mas probable es que hayas cumplido tus 16 años hace exactamente 6 meses, mis felicitaciones, pero ese no es el mensaje que queria darte. Lo que querio decirte no sera facil, asi que lo dire rapido y sin rodeos. Eres una Omega, no una alfa, se que el mundo entero - incluyendote- cree que eres una alfa, pero eso solo se debe a tu "herencia familiar", mezclado con el olor a sangre ajena y la adrenalina, y si tienes celo, la luna llena ese es tu celo ¿Soprendente no?, quizas necesites tiempo para digerirlo...Bueno como decia, el que eres una omega significa que pronto deberas encontrar un alfa, - de lo que ya me encargue- tu alfa se convertira en tu "amo" y solo el podra ordenarte a quien matar, me parece que sera una ventaja, y espero que disfrutes la atencion , ya que le dije a todo mis antiguos "empleadores" acerca de ti, para que enviaran un candidato de cada familia para convertirse en tu pareja, buena suerte, y diviertete, cariños tu abuelo

posdata: La razon por la que te escribo esto en vez de decirtelo es porque no queria morir en el intento y recuerda que profanar tumbas es malo.

-¿Que...? - Fue lo unico que pudo decir, mientras la carta cai de sus manos y su instinto asesino afloraba, ¿acaso su abuelo la habia jodido?, Mierda... era hora de preparar el arsenal de armas, algo le decia que pronto le haria mucha falta...

N/A: Bueno ¿que les parecio? Si esta vez decidi incluir algo de Omegaverse ya que siempre me llamo la atencion y quiero intentar un poco con eso, Tsuna ahora es hija unica y este es un Au para que quede claro, bueno espero que les haya gustado y tengas buenas noches/tardes/dias


	2. Chapter 2

Llegadas esperadas:

Tsu había estado algo distraída últimamente y Enma podía notarlo, había intentado preguntarle varias veces el porque de su extraño estado de ánimo, pero de alguna manera ella siempre le evadía la pregunta, algo escondía y no le gustaba para nada. Jamás le había gustado que la morena le escondiera cosas en especial porque sabía que ella solía cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y creía que al ser su confesor de alguna manera le ayudaba a aligerar el peso, por eso no podía evitar preocuparse...

Tsuna tenía varias cosas pasando por su cabeza, desde la carta de su abuelo había tenido que procesar varias cosas e incluso hacer varios cambios en su plan de vida. Antes de saber que era una Omega tenía planeada marcar a Enma y vivir una vida lo más tranquila posible con el, sabía de sobra que el pelirrojo le aceptaría encantado e incluso habían discutido el tema varias veces, pero ahora todo su plan se había arruinado, al ser un omega ya no podría estar con Enma y aquello le provocaba dolor de cabeza ya que no sabía cómo explicarle la situación a su amigo sin romperle el corazón, de seguro sonreiría diciendo que no importaba pero el olor a tristeza no demoraría en aparecer, a veces la vida era una jodida mierda...

-Tsu-chan ¿estás bien?- preguntó por quién sabe cuanta vez en el día el pelirrojo

-Si, tranquilo solo pensaba que las cosas han estado tranquila - después de leer la carta había esperado aparecer a un ejército o al menos a unos o dos alfas molestos pero no había aparecido nadie lo que le hacía cuestionar la veracidad de la carta, quizás tenía suerte y solo había sido una broma...

-¿Tranquilas? ¿Debería pasar algo?- preguntó confundido no entendiendo que decía su amiga. Iban caminando por un parque cercano con dirección a la casa de la morena

-Bueno, yo...- De repente tuvo un mal presentimiento y tomo su collar - ¡Enma abajo!- gritó rápidamente colocándose en posición de batalla y el pelirrojo simplemente cumplió con lo dicho agachándose -¡Natsu!- su medallón con forma de León cambio en su usual Hacha y la giro logrando evitar algunas balas, enseguida su ropa cambio a su usual vestido de asesina - Vaya, Vaya Parece que tenemos unas interesantes visitas - Rio la menor viendo a los que habían disparado. Eran un grupo armado de hombres de traje negro, que se veían bastante rudos había admitir - Pensé que no vendrían a jugar~ - Comentó divertida pero ahora enseño el filo de su hacha y la mayoría trago grueso -Me preguntó ¿Cómo se verían cubiertos por un hermoso rojo?

Los mayores apuntaron nuevamente pero ya no tenían oportunidad. Tsuna se movió entre ellos agitando su arma cortando a varios y usándola como escudo para evitar una que otra bala. No demoró más de un par de minutos acabar con todos sus enemigos

-Pero que aburrido pensé que querrían jugar un poco más - hizo un puchero y se bajó de hombros

-¿Ya está todo bien?- preguntó llamando la atención de la castaña el pelirrojo y ella se acercó lentamente a él, mientras sombras se llevaban loa cuerpos

-Si...- Susurro estando cerca de él todavía con su hacha en mano y su vestido lleno de sangre ajena

-Esta bien...- suspiro abriendo sus ojos que habían estado cerrado. Al abrirlos se encontró con su amiga tal y como estaba antes y que el lugar estaba impecable -¿Qué fue todo eso?

-No estoy segura - contestó con tranquilidad - Probablemente algún otro traficante

-Si, Yo lo siento por eso - Dijo un tanto apenado al tener que ser siempre defendido por su amiga. Habían pocos Omegas que fueran hombres por lo que varias veces le habían intentado secuestrar con intenciones de venderle al mejor postor, de hecho así es como se habían conocido

-No tienes que ponér esa cara - se acercó a él juntando sus frentes - Sabes que esto me ayuda bastante con mi "Condición" además si se trata de ti, no me importaría pelear contra un ejército entero - le dio un beso esquimal logrando sonrojar al más bajo

-H-Hay que ir a C-Casa - murmuro tomando un poco de distancia y comenzando a tomar el camino a casa

-Por supuesto - sonrío quedándose en su puesto abriendo la palma de la mano haciendo que una sombra le entregará una identificación -Familia Gokudera ¿Eh?

-¿Dijiste algo Tsu-chan?

-Nada de nada - contestó con las manos en la espalda sonriendo y comenzando a seguirle, ya luego tendría que preocuparse

En otra parte de la ciudad sobre un tejado para ser más específicos, se encontraban dos jóvenes que veían a la castaña que se iba junto a su amigo.

-Te dije que no la subestimaras - Dijo el más alto que era Moreno y de cabello negro que tenía una sonrisa tranquila

-Tch, eso no prueba nada - contestó molesto, pensó que quizás tendría suerte y sus subordinados la matarían mostrando que era una farsante y se libraría de todo ese circo...

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos mañana tenemos clases

-Como sea - ambos se dieron vuelta tomando el camino a sus residencias temporales

Durante la noche Tsu no tenía necesidad de salir ya que gracias a los idiotas que la habían atacado estaba bastante tranquila, pero de todas formas salió hacia el templo de su abuelo. Él tenía información de todos sus antiguos empleadores y creía que podría ser capaz de encontrar algo aunque esperaba que tan solo hubieran sido traficantes normales...

En la mañana dos jóvenes corrían a toda prisa para llegar a la escuela. Se habían quedado dormidos debidos a la diferencia horaria y ahora sí no se apuraban se quedarían afuera. Lamentablemente llegaron justo después de que el portón fue cerrado.

-¡Esto es tu culpa Friki del Béisbol!- se quejó el más bajo asesinándolo con la mirada

-Ma ma Gokudera no es mi culpa que llegáramos tarde los dos nos quedamos dormidos - se defendió rascándose la cabeza de manera despreocupada

-¡Si Será- Antes de poder terminar la oración sintió un olor que le hizo parar en seco

-Eso es...-los dos miraron hacia atrás y una brisa pasó junto a ellos. Una elegante y delicada figura pasó entre ellos y la vieron saltar al otro lado de él portón. Cayó con estilo al otro lado y esta vez se paró un segundo mirando hacia atrás y los dos se congelaron al ver esos brillantes y hermosos ojos achocolatados parecía que iba a decir algo pera la campana se hizo presente y se giró haciendo que su cabello se levantara un poco haciéndole brillar. Los dos simplemente se quedaron callados viendo cómo desaparecía de su rango de visión

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua una vez salió de su asombro, aquel aroma, jamás había olido algo como eso antes, era delicado, pero sensual y realmente unico. Maldita sea era exquisito...

-Rosas de Bulgaria, huele a rosas de bulgaria - Comento el moreno, recordando uno de los perfumes que su madre solia comprar. Si no recordaba mal su madre le habia dicho que era uno de los perfumes mas dificiles de conseguir debido a la rarez de la flor, y el cuidadoso proceso que suponia cuidarlas, claro el resultado era delicioso y extremadamente costoso, pero ni siquiera el mejor perfume de su mama se parecia al olor que ella despedia, el suyo era un millon de veces mas fuerte y mas concentrado, sin llegar a ser empalagoso o molesto, sino mas bien refrescante, era intoxicante

-Como sea hay que entrar - Simplemente salto al igual que habia hecho la chica antes y el moreno le siguio, hoy seria un largo dia...

Tsu se habia quedado dormida luego de investigar por lo que llegaba tarde a la escuela y tuvo que correr, de seguro Enma le reñiria... Dio una ultima vuelta y encontro su salon suspiro un poco y abrio la puerta. Todos quedaron en silencio en cuanto ella entro, la mayoria de los alfas bajaban la mirada y los omegas la miraban maravillados y con ojos esperanzados, los betas se dividian en los que se unian a los alfas o a los omegas, nada de eso le importaba, preferia cuando no era nadie, y no la notaban cuando era una "Dame", pero ya no podia volver a eso, tenia que cuidar a Enma... Con tranquilidad y su usual cara de "No me interesa una mierda lo que piensen o crean de mi" se sento en su puesto mirando la ventana, logro ver el porton por el que habia pasado, los dos alfas con los que se habia encontrado, se estremecio ligeramente. Hasta ahora jamas habia olido a alfas con aromas tan "llamativos" mentiria si dijera que no le habian llamado la atencion, solo esperaba que no fueran a causar problemas, odiaria tener que cortarle la cabeza a alguien tan buen mozo, aunque eso jamas le habia detenido antes...

-Buenos dias Alumnos, hoy se nos uniran unos nuevos compañeros - Anuncio el profesor entrando al salon, la mayoria empezo a murmurar, pero a ella no le importo, hasta que noto las mismas fragancias de antes - Ellos vienen de Italia y espero que les puedan dar una calida bienvenida - Los dos muchachos que habia visto antes entraron por la puerta y esta vez los miro un poco antes de volver su vista a la ventana - Presentense por favor

-Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi y soy fan del Beisbol es un gusto conocerlos - Sonrio el moreno logrando sacar varios suspiros y miradas de odio de las alfas, genial como si no tuvieran suficiente con la castaña ahora tenian dos alfas extranjeros y atractivos, genial simplemente genial

-Gokudera Hayato- mascullo entre dientes logrando dar una imagen de chico malo que cautivo a varias

-Bueno, pueden tomar asiento donde gusten - Dijo el profesor listo para comenzar la clase. Tal parece que tenian suerte ya que los unicos asientos disponibles eran los que rodeaban a Tsu, bastante extraño debian admitir, cuando pasaron junto a ella casi se vuelven a quedar congelados, el olor era mucho mas fuerte ahora y debian utilizar todo su autocontrol para mantenerse quietos. Como era de esperarse ella ni siquiera volteo a mirarlos y espero a que las clases terminaran para hacer una retirada estratégica junto al pelirrojo que ya preparaba su discurso sobre la importancia de tener un horario claro y llegar temprano. Por su parte los alfas decidieron hacer una pequeña investigación

-Disculpa - le llamó la atención Yamamoto a una omega que estaba conversando con su grupo de amigas -Me dijeron que tenía que buscar a Sawada-san para que me mostrará la escuela ¿Podrías decirme quién es y dónde puedo encontrarle?

-o-oh claro por supuesto - sonrío la castaña algo sonrojada por la presencia y fuerte aroma del alfa - Sobre su Tsu-Sama

-Disculpa ¿Sama?- preguntó dudoso - ¿acaso es alguien muy importante aquí? - a las chicas le brillaron los ojos ante la pregunta

-¡Tsu-sama en la Alfa más deseada de toda la escuela!- dijo una con mirada esperanzada

-De qué hablas de seguro es la más deseada de toda la ciudad

-¡si! ¡Si! No existe alfa más genial y fuerte en toda Nanimori- añadió otra para sorpresa de ambos alfas

-Esperen ella es una ¿Alfa? -Hablo sin entender muy bien lo que sucedia, es decir ellos mismos habian olido su aroma, y esa era señal clara de que era una omega, entonces ¿De que hablaban estas chicas?

-Por supuesto -Dijo como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- Aunque bueno la confusion suele pasar, nosotros tambien creimos que era una beta por mucho tiempo

-¡Si! Hasta que se peleo con unos alfas de un curso mayor, para proteger a DameEnma

-Shhh No lo llames asi, si Tsu-sama te escucha se enojara contigo -Le advirtio haciendole una señal con la mano para que hablara mas bajo -Pero bueno, despues de eso varios alfas la retaron, pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo

-Tsu-sama salio vencedora de cada una de las peleas, y para hacerlo mejor, nunca parecio estar cansada, era como si fuera alguna especie de juego de niños para ella -Suspiro con aire enamoradizo -Que suerte tiene Enma-kun, ser protegido de esa manera por un alfa tan fuerte como Tsu-sama

-Que romantico a mi me gustaria que ella me protegiera asi -Empezo a soñar despierta al igual que sus amigas, y Takeshi entendio un poco mejor la confusion, aunque tampoco tenia planeado aclararselo a ellas, menos competencia...

-Una sola pregunta mas ¿Cual es su aroma?

-¿no lo has percibido? -Pregunto extrañada la adolescente y el otro relajo sus hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada -Es como...Es dificil describirlo

-Peligro y muerte -Se unio un alfa que estaba escuchando la conversacion

-Moh, eso es tetrico, es mas bien como fuerza -Le regaño con un puchero

-Claro como digas, eso no quita el hecho de que es aterradora -Dijo con molestia, logrando que todos los omegas presentes y algunos Betas le hecharan la bronca defendiendo a su Tsu-sama, los italianos prefirieron retirarse y conversar mejor la informacion que habian obtenido.

-Asi que una omega que se hace pasar por alfa -Comento el fan del beisbol apoyado en la pared

-Esos idiotas son demasiados estupidos como para darse cuenta de lo que esta frente a su narices -Murmuro sacando un cigarrillo y prendiendolo sin pudor alguno

-Tal parece que esta vez tienes razon - Miro el cielo sobre ellos -¿Quien va primero?

-Quiero ver que tan fuerte es -le dio una calada al cigarrilo y lo tiro al piso para luego botarlo y pisarlo

-En ese caso buena suerte, la necesitaras por lo que hemos visto y escuchado -Le dio una palmada en la espalda y el otro se alejo

-No necesito tu suerte, es solo cuestion de fuerza e inteligencia -Contesto para ir al patio y analizar mejor el futuro campo de batalla

-Esto se esta poniendo divertido -Rio el moreno para ir de vuelta al salon de clases

-Tsu-chan ¿En que piensas? -Pregunto Enma al ver que su amiga estaba mas pensativa que lo normal

-En todo y en nada -Respondio tirandose al suelo y acostandose en el piso mirando el cielo

-Ultimamente estas muy pensativa ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada que deba preocuparte -Sonrio con tranquilidad calmando a su amigo -Solo pensaba en que pasaria en el futuro...

-¿En el futuro?

-Si, pensaba en que quizas me gustaria viajar por el mundo -Suspiro pesado, su abuelo le habia advertido lo peligroso que podia llegar a ser quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, y ya llevaba tres años en Nanimori, deberia irse pronto...-Quizas Rusia o Italia

-¡No puedes irte! -Grito de manera impulsiva sonrojandose al darse cuenta de sus gritos -E-Es decir, deberias quedarte aqui, en Nanimori esta tu hogar, Mama y yo...

-Ya lo se, pero si sigo aqui pronto ya no quedaran presas...-Corrio la mirada viendo la reja del techo -Es mas seguro para ustedes, no sabemos cuando podria perder el control

-No lo perderas -Hablo con seguridad - Confio en ti y se que jamas harias algo para hacernos daños, Tsu-chan es demasiado amable como para hacerlo

-Amable ¿eh? -Susurro con amargura, desde cuando una asesina a sangre fria como ella era amable... La campana se hizo presente y los dos partieron a su salon un tanto apurados

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, hasta que llego la ultima y todos empezaron a separarse en sus respectivos grupos para salir con sus amigos o volver a sus casas, con excepcion de una morena que le dijo a su amigo que tenia que buscar un libro antes de ir a casa y logro convencerlo de que se adelantara. Le sonrio mientras lo despedia y se dirigia al patio.

-Pense que quizas deberia agradecerte por tu saludo de ayer -Dijo mientras caminaba hasta el peliplateado que estaba en el medio del patio

-Debiste haber muerto ahi, pero no importa de todas maneras moriras ahora -Saco sus dinamitas bajo la mirada divertida de la menor

-Wow tenemos a un fan de la pirotecnia, pero que interesante -Tomo su collar en sus manos -Natsu-El dije se convirtio en su hacha, pero esta vez no tenia filo -Supongo que puedo distraerme contigo un rato~

-Tsk, ya veremos si sigues con esa sonrisa cuando acabe contigo -Comenzo a lanzar dinamitas a diestra y siniestra y la menor ni se inmuto. Finalmente las dinamitas estaban apunto de caer y estallar sobre ella, pero en un movimiento circular como una barrida rapida con el hacha logro cortarlas a la mitad logrando que no estallaran -Veamos si puedes esquivar estas-esta vez solto una carga mas grande y ella solo sonrio de lado

-Si pudieras matarme con algo como eso, seria realmente feliz - Comento confundiendo al otro -Pero ya que no puedes tomar mi vida, yo tomare la tuya -Esquivo los explosivos a una velocidad sorprendente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba enfrente del italiano logrando encajarle una patada en las costillas que lo hizo volar un poco. Mientras seguia en el aire la menor le volvio a encajar otra patada esta vez en el estomago, y logro que debido a la fuerza este encajara en el piso

-M-Maldita -Escupio sangre mientras la menor se acercaba a el y colocaba su hacha en su cuello levantando su rostro

-Muy bien cariño - sonrio -te hare un par de pregunas y ten en mente que tu sobrevivencia depende exclusivamente de si me gustan tus respuestas - le acerco mas el hacha logrando cortarle un poco y que le corriera una fina gota de sangre por el cuello - asi que si quieres mantener esa linda cabecita tuya pegada a tu cuerpo te aconsejaria pensar bien tus palabras

-Tsk- giro la mirada molesto

-tomare eso como un entiendo- se agacho quedando a su nivel -¿quien les dijo sobre mi?

-maldita mujer vete al infierno- sonrio y antes de que la menor pudiera golpearlo logro ver unas dinamitas apunto de estallar que el chico guardaba en sus bolsillos

-oh un suicida que divertido~- sonrio mientras todo explotaba

Una gran cortina de polvo se levanto mostrando a la menor que seguia intacta solo que tenia varios brazos echos de sombras rodeandola de manera protectora. Aunque el chico junto a ella no corrio la misma suerte. Su ropa estaba destrozada y tenia quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y apenas se mantenia concsiente

-quisiste matarme y peor aun no valoraste tu vida - se acerco a el arrodillandose a su lado - pagaras con tu vida aquel error - se mordio la muñeca haciendose sangrar. Con su pulgar marco dos infinitos en su frente uno sobre el otro para luego chupar su propia sangre sin tragarla y de manera sorpresiva besar al chico que empezo a reaccionar abriendo sus ojos con incredulidad.

Una vez se separo las manos que le habian protegido empezaron a sujetar al italiano cubriendolo totalmente, por un momento la chica dudo de haberlo hecho bien y quizas ya estaba muerto... Bueno todavia quedaba el otro moreno, si el se veia mas agradable... Cuando estaba dandose la media vuelta para irse escucho a alguien toser junto a ella y se giro para verle mejor

El italiano estaba como nuevo. Ante su sorpresa no tenia ni una herida o rasguño incluso viejas cicatrices que recordaba tener en las manos se habian ido. Tambien ahora traia puesto un traje de ¿funerario? Totalmente negro incluyendo la camisa, con excepcion de la corbata que era ploma y un pañuelo del mismo color en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¿Que? ¿como? - se preguntaba sin entender muy bien que habia pasado

-Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos- le llamo la atencion la morena que ahora traia puesto su vestido y el filo de su hacha estaba completo

-¿Que sucedio?

-Bueno, para hacer un resumen, te converti en mi familiar y te traje de vuelta a la vida - sonrio juguetona - Felicidades ahora estas maldito y me pertences

-¿Me salvaste?- pregunto ocultando la mirada

-Bueno... No exactamente - contesto confundida por el razonamiento del chico

\- Yo estaba muriendo y tu me trajiste de vuelta a la vida

\- Tecnicamente hablando eso es cierto, pero...

-¡Como era de esperarse de la decima!- exclamo emocionado y la castaña quiso tomar distancia pero este alcanzo a tomarle las manos - ¡desde ahora solo le servire a usted!

-Bueno, eso no esta a discusion - murmuro intentando soltarse de su agarre

-¡Genial, ahora sere su mano derecha! ¡Ya no tiene nada de que preocuparse! - Dijo emocionado y la menor penso que quizas habia cometido un grave error y sus preocupaciones solo habian empeorado...

N/A: Bueno este esta destinado a ser un ALL27, pero las sugerencias y pedidos siempre son bien recibidas y e decidido que ustedes pueden escoger que personaje aparecera en el proximo capitulo y asi sucesivamente, espero les guste Adios,posdata ya tengo el tercer capitulo listo que sera de Gokudera pero a partir de ese ustedes escogen


	3. Chapter 3

PLS 3

Tsuna actualmente se preguntaba si el chico frente a ella era bipolar o si es que habia hecho algo mal a la hora de formar el contrato, quizas deberia matarlo y comenzar de nuevo...

-Disculpe Tsuna-sama ¿Podria decirme a que se referia con que ahora le pertenezco? - pregunto con mucho respeto logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos

\- Oh si claro - respondio mirandolo y fijandose en su ropa - Primero creo que deberiamos ir a un lugar mas privado y cambiarnos de ropa

-Como usted desee- dijo rapidamente mirando a la castaña que al chasquear sus dedos volvio a su ropa usual. Giro su hacha y esta volvio a tomar forma de dije y se lo coloco en el cuello - ¡Eso fue impresionante Tsuna-sama!

\- Gracias... Creo

-Pero ¿como se supone que yo me cambie?- oh cierto no le habia explicado nada...

-solo imaginate a ti mismo con tu ropa normal, hacer algun gesto te puede ayudar - le aconsejo

-¡Enseguida!- Cerro sus ojos imaginandose con el uniforme de la escuela y apreto los puños. Unas manos que parecian hechas de humo aparecieron cubriendole y cuando el Italiano abrio los ojos tenia el uniforme puesto, no tenia ni una mancha... Esas manos eran mejor que la tintoreria

-Bien, ahora sigueme y no quiero preguntas ni cosas raras hasta que yo lo diga - ordeno y el otro asintio varias veces con la cabeza, bueno quizas con algo de adiestramiento no seria tan malo

No demoraron mucho en llegar a la casa de la castaña que era algo pequeña pero acogedora.

-¡Ya llegue!- anuncio sacandose los zapatos en la entrada haciendole señas al fumador para que hiciera lo mismo

-Permiso - pidio el chico mientras entraba a la casa. De inmediato se pudo ver a una mujer de mediana edad acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa, por el olor que despedia podia saber que era una omega y una con un olor bastante particular, como comida casera... Bastante agradable

-¡Tsu-chan bienvenida! -le saludo con una abrazo su madre -ara ¿Quien es tu amigo?

\- El es Haya-chan es mi nuevo amigo viene de italia en un programa de intercambio y pense en ser amable y mostrarle algo de hosptilaidad -Dijo con una sonrisa radiante que sorprendio y dejo mudo al italiano ¿Ahora quien era el bipolar?

-¡Mi Tsu-chan siempre es tan atenta!- claro que ella desconocia que su "atenta" hija habia masacrado a sangre fria a un grupo de subordinados con familia el dia anterior- En cualquier caso es un gusto recibirte ...

-Gokudera Hayato, señora Sawada - se presento de manera respetuosa

-oh pero que joven mas encantador, por favor llamame Mama - Pidio y el italiano miro a su nueva "duña" que asintio con la cabeza en afirmativa

-Como usted desee Mama...- Dijo no muy seguro pero sintiendose extrañamente calido al ver la sonrisa de la mayor

-Bueno llegaron justo a tiempo la cena esta lista y Enma-kun esta colocando la mesa, le dire que agregue otro puesto - se dio la vuelta dejando a los jovenes solos

-Solo vinimos a comer y a buscar algunas cosas, asegurate de no decir nada inecesario - le advirtio con voz seria caminando hacia el comedor

-¡Por supuesto Tsu-sama!

-Chan, cuando estemos aqui soy Tsu-chan o Tsu-san, pero no sama recuerdalo

-Pero...-si no habia investigado mal, los honorificos eran importantes en japon y decirle de una manera tan irrespetuosa no le gustaba nada

-Sin peros es una orden- le miro fijo y de inmediato todas las quejas y argumentos murieron en su boca

-como guste Tsu-chan... -se sentia raro decirle de esa manera, pero por la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que desaparecio tan rapido como aparecio supo que habia hecho bien

Una vez llegaron al comedor se sentaron a la mesa siendo servidos por Mama y Enma que le miraba esceptico y miraba interrogante a Tsu cuando Nana no miraba. Aparte de las miradas acusatorias, la cena paso tranquila y Hayato creyo haber encontrado el cielo culinario. Por dios Mama cocinaba como los dioses, esa mujer se haria millonaria trabajando en un restaurante de lujo...

Al terminar la cena Tsu le dijo a su madre que iria a dejar a Hayato a su casa y que luego se quedaria en el templo de su abuelo a limpiar las hojas que habian caido debido a los fuertes vientos de la epoca. Su madre acostumbrada a que la menor se quedara en la casa de su Papa le dio el permiso necesario recordandole la importancia de un buen desayuno para tener un buen dia. Por su parte Enma intento interrogarla pero la castaña logro safarse prometiendo que mañana le explicaria todo y cuidara a Mama mientras no estaba. De mala gana el pelirrojo le dejo ir con la condicion que mañana le explicara todo con lujo de detalle, sin omiciones o mentiras, a lo que la chica accedio resignada.

-¿Que sabes de mi? -ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el dojo del templo. La menor le habia preguntado seriamente y el peliplateado entendio que debia hablar con la verdad

-Deciendes de una familia bendecidos por un Dios de la muerte, son los mejores asesinos que el dinero puede comprar y son practicamente inmortales o al menos eso es lo que los rumores dicen - la menor le miro con la ceja alzada algo divertida - Tu abuelo era Kuromine Aoi el ultimo asesino de tu familia conocido como el Noveno, y a su vez tambien llamado Sombrerero loco, por su gusto por lo teatral - Oh si todavia recordaba el gran sombrero que su abuelito solia usar sin mencionar el acertijo que le habia heredado a la hora de Matar - Hace unos dias llego una carta de su parte hablando sobre usted, en ella decia que usted era una omega y que debido a la bendicion sobre usted, se convertiria en la incondicional asesina del Alfa que la marcara, dijo que la tarea no seria facil, ademas de eso y su nombre anexado a su direccion no decia nada mas - la menor se tomo un tiempo para procesar la informacion y luego comenzo a reir muy divertida. Claramente el chico no entendia nada y reviso sus palabras para asegurarse de no haber dicho nada tonto o fuera de lugar que le pudiera causar tal ataque de risa

-Lo siento -Logro decir entre risas - es solo que no me pude resistir - se justifico volviendo su mirada oscura que logro asustar al joven - ¿Bendicion dices? ¿Realmente creen que ser consumido lentamente por un instinto asesino que te quita parte de tu humanidad cada dia hasta quedarte vacio por dentro es una bendicion?

-Yo...

-¿Inmortal? ¿De que te sirve la inmortalidad cuando tu unico deseo es acabar con tu miserable existencia?¿cuando ves a las personas que amas morir frente a tus ojos mientras tu permaneces sin cambios alejado del paso del tiempo y del resto del mundo? - Se coloco de pie y se acerco a una repisa sacando una botella de lo que parecia ser Vodka - No te engañes querido que esto no es nada mas que una maldicion adornada con florecitas y cuentos de hadas para mafiosos y gente rica sin escrupulos sin ofender claro- destapo la botella tomando un sorbo y sintiendo su garganta arder

-Yo no lo sabia, lo siento no debi haber dicho eso...- se disculpo apenado por haber hablado sin conocer mucho del tema, quizas abriendo heridas que era mejor no tocar

-Tranquilo cariño que ahora tu mismo estas en el mismo tren - Sonrio la menor sentandose de nuevo frente a el

-Sobre eso ¿A que se refiere?

-Primero que nada dejame resumirte un poco mi historia familiar - tomo otro trago y le ofrecio la botella

-No gracias

-Como quieras -Se bajo de hombros tomando otro sorbo- Como dije en resumen hace muchos años mi ancestro fue engañado por un dios de la muerte quien le obligo a convertirse en su mano ejecutora y segar almas para su propia avaricia y codicia personal, quitándole su corazon para que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su mision como su fiel perro rabioso, tambien le dio parte de sus poderes para asegurarse de su buen trabajo- suspiro tomando otra trago- la "inmortalidad" solo es revocada cuando alguien mas toma el lugar del anterior perro y el anterior muere debilitado y vacio segun la historia cuenta los sucesores son escogidos por el mismo dios

-¿Entonces Tsu-sama fue escogida por Dios mismo?

-Segun la historia tradicional si - Suspiro dando otro trago -Bueno ahora viene la parte que te concierne -Ahora venia la parte divertida - como dije aquel dios nos concedio parte de su poder y habilidades - empezo a enumerar -Su fuerza, inmortalidad, parte de su magia y poder sobre sus condenados -Abrio la mano y varias manos le entregaron una manzana que tenia un extraño color negro -comida del inframundo, si te la ofrecen jamas la comas - le dio una mordida y mostro el interior negro con una mezcla de rojo - estan llenas de veneno si sobrevives a su veneno sobreriras a cualquier otro - boto la manzana y fue tomado de vuelta por las sombras - si te lo preguntas esas "sombras" son parte de las personas que he matado, sus almas para ser mas exactos, cuando alguien muere por mi mano, cae en mi dominio y si me querido dios no la desea me deja quedarme con ellos como mis sirvientes - el joven le miro sorprendido por un segundo - hay es donde vienes tu, al tener la habilidad de crear sirvientes puedo escoger como los quiero, si tan solo deseo su alma - por un momento la castaña sonrio y se lanzo sobre el joven quedando sobre el - o si tambien deseo su mente, corazon y por supuesto su cuerpo - delinio su pecho y se lamio los labios. Lentamente se acerco a su rostro quedando a centimetros de sus labios - Desde ahora seras mi fiel perro y mis ordenes seran tu ley, ya jamas podras escapar de mi, eres mio - le iba a besar esperando alguna muestra de mieda o asco, pero lo que vio le sorprendio

-¿Eso significa que siempre podre estar al lado de la decima? - pregunto emocionado con los ojos brillando

-¿Estas conciente de que seras mi perro y que ademas tecnicamente estas bajo la misma maldicion que yo cierto? - el chico asintio tranquilo logrando que ella suspirara y comenzara a reir - veo que hice una buena eleccion - sonrio para salir de encima del italiano - desde ahora viviras aqui, mañana trae tus cosas, este templo es parte del territorio de ese fastidioso dios por lo que seras mas fuerte y tus heridas sanaran mas rapidos aqui - se paro haciendo una seña para que el tambien lo hiciera

-¡Sera un placer Decima!- grito emocionado parandose y caminando junto a la menor saliendo del dojo y entrando al templo caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitacion

-Ahora mi querido sirviente - se empezo a abrir la blusa bajo la mirada sonrojada del bombardero. Finalmente se la saco junto a la falda quedando en una ropa interior de encaje negra con detalles en rojo

-D-Decima...- logro decir nervioso y mas rojo que un tomate mientras la menor se le acercaba y empezaba a abrir los botones de su camisa jalandolo de la corbata para que le siguiera. Mentiria si no dijera que se sentia hipnotizado por la chica y lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba bastante. Antes de darse cuenta estaba en el futon sobre la menor con sus piernas entre la suyas y sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza

-Me ayudaras a ver que tan omega soy~- Sonrio para luego besarlo y comenzar con lo que seria una larga noche...


	4. Chapter 4

Desde pequeña Tsu se habia echo a la idea de que pasaria su larga y molesta vida sola, sabia que podia crear "familiares" pero no penso llegar a odiar a alguien lo suficiente a alguien como para arrastrarlo a su infierno personal, pero ahora aquo estaba viendo a su primer familiar durmiendo muy tranquilamente en su futon despues de una noche un tanto "movida". Habia que admitir que no le odiaba, no por supuesto que no, o si no, no hubiera hecho lo que habia hecho con el en la noche, pero como el dicho decia, manten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas, y el tener al italiano bajo su total dominio le daba cierta ventaja estrategica que tenia como saber utilizar. Miro la hora en el reloj de la pared, era temprano todavia, pero preferia estar preparada y levantarse temprano.

-Haya-chan despierta- ordeno y el chico se levanto de golpe como un resucitado

-¡Hai Tsu-sama!- grito al estilo militar, sin darse cuenta que solo traia unos boxera puestos

-Esa es una buena vista - Comento haciendo referencia al cuerpo del italiano que al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en paños menores enrojecio tomando parte del Futon tapandose

-L-Lamento eso Tsu-sama- se disculpo apenado

-Sabea que ayer ya vi todo eso ¿cierto? - se paro a la altura del fumador - ¿y que tu viste todo lo que podias ver?

-S-Si, P-Pero - intento justificarse murmurando cosas incomprensibles que lograron hacer reir a la morena

-Eres realmente divertido - se limpio una lagrima de los ojos - Vamos tenemos que prepararnos para la escuela - sonrio para salir con rumbo a la cocina

-...- por un segundo se quedo idiotizado ppr la figura de la castaña caminando con su camisa, pero reacciono al verla desaparecer de su vista - ¡Enseguida!

Yamamoto debia admitir que estaba un poco preocupado. Gokuera no habia vuelto luego de su encuentro con la castaña y si lo que su padre le habia dicho de la joven era cierto entonces habian grandes posibilidades de que este estuviera muerto... Por supuesto no queria ser pesimista y colocarse en el peor escenario posible, pero el "enemigo" contra el que se enfrentaban era impredecible por lo que asumir lo peor aplicaba al caso. Por eso y por otras razones fue que salio mas temprano de o que tenia planeado con rumbo a la escuela, para poder ver si su amigo seguia bueno, pues, vivo.

Caminar con tranquilidad a la escuela como cualquier otra persona era uno de los pequeños placeres que Tsu se permitia experimentar a diario. Por supuesto su abuelo le habia pasado el conocimiento necesario como para no tener que asistir mas a clases y a lo largo de los años tambien habia aprendido de su abuelito como hacer varios documentos falsos, pero aun asi seguia asistiendo, no porque le gustara -Dios no- si no porque le agradaba la idea de sentirse normal aunque fuera por un par de horas al dia

-¡Tsu-chan!- Grito su pelirrojo amigo a lo lejos mientras se acercaba

-¡Enma-chan buenos dias!-Saludo con una sonrisa al llegar junto a el

-Buenos dias - correspondio al saludo - y buenos dias a ti también Gokudera-kun - el italiano quizo chasquear la lengua pero recordo la jerarquia que Tsu-sama le habia enseñado

-Buenos dias Kozato-sama - dijo de mala gana. Segun lo explicado por la morena la jerarquia iba: Tsu, Mama y Enma, y luego el, su autonombrada mano derecha desde la mañana

-¿Sama?-pregunto confundido por haber sido llamado con tanto respeto

-Tsk -chasqueo la lengua apartando la mirada

-Lo siento, esta entrenamiento -se disculpo con una sonrisa juguetona

-¿Entrenamiento?

-Vamos, vamos que se nos hara tarde - empujo a ambos chicos por la espalda mientras caminaba con una sonrisa rumbo a la escuela. Todavia no sabia como decirle las cosas a Enma pero algo se le ocurriria o al menos eso esperaba...

Al llegar a la escuela varios estaban comentando lo extraño que era que Tsu-sama viniera acompañado del estudiantes de intercambio, por su parte Yamamoto se permitio respirar con tranquilidad, su amigo estaba vivo, pero habia algo extraño, el parecia diferente... No estaba muy seguro que pero algo habia cambiado en su amigo y por la emocion en su rostro, fue para mejor...

-¡Gokudera!- le llamo el amante del beisbol cuando entraron a la sala de clases

-Tsk - chasqueo la lengua ignorandolo

-¿Donde te habias metido?- le pregunto pasando su brazo por su hombro

-Lo que yo haga no es tu problema - se lo saco de encima mientras la morena se sentaba en su asiento

-Vamos, no seas asi, somos amigos - dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

-¿Quien seria amigo de un friki del beisbol como tu?

-Hayato - le llamo Tsu y el nombrado enseguida se tenso un poco - siéntate por favor la clase esta por comenzar

-¡Enseguida Tsu-sama!- de inmediato corrio a su puesto bajo la mirada incrédula de todo el mundo. Era de buen saber que los alfas por lo general no se sometian ante nadie y al ver la actitud chocante del italiano el dia anterior les dejaba mas que claro que el no era del tipo sumiso, ¿Entonces que hacia que actuara de esa manera? Para la mayoria era un misterio y para otros era solo la expresion de la genialidad de Tsu-sama

Antea de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el timbre se hizo presente y el profesor entro por la puerta, hoy prometia ser otro dia aburrido. Al terminar la primera hora de clases Tsu decidio que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, el que en nada tenia que ver con que quisiera evitar el interrogatorio de su pelirrojo amigo, no claro que no... Sin mucha dificultad llegó a la parte trasera del patio de la escuela, por lo usual no habia nadie ahi por lo que podia estar tranquila, por lo menos por un rato. De repente sintio como si le golpearan los riñones y escupio sangre sin poder controlarse. Intento mantenerse en pie, pero sentia como sus entrañas ardian, sabia a la perfeccion que estaba pasando. Habia pasado demasiada veces por la abstinencia como para no reconocerla, pero ¿Porque ahora? Antes de ayer habia matado una importante cantidad de idiotas, los suficientes para no tener que preocuparse hasta la otra semana al menos. "Familiares" esa pensamiento resono en su cabeza, y todo cobro sentido. El haber "creado" a Hayato la habia agotado, por eso es que ahora necesitaba mas almas que de costumbre. Esto era malo muy malo, del suelo empezaron a aparecer sombras, pero se arrastro lejos de ella, sabia lo que querian, queria comenzar una masacre ahi mismo para sentirse mejor, perono caeria en eso, todavia le quedaba algo de humanidad, como para poder resistir.

-¿Estas bien?- Fue lo ultimo que logro escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento

Hayato estaba buscando a su querida Décima. Aunque esta le habia ordenado cuidar del pequeño omega, algo se habia sentido terriblemente mal hace un rato, y ahora corria por donde su instinto lo guiaba. En su vida habia sentido tanto panico y deseos asesinos, fue algo demasiado extraño, por un momento la idea de matar a todos su compañeros de clases, le parecioa una idea mas que atractiva, de milagro habia logrado contenerse y salir como alma que se lleva el diablo en busca de Tsu-sama. Dio un ultiml giro y logro ver la enfermeria, no sabia que lo habia llevado a pensar que la Decima estaba en ese lugar o como habia dado con el en primer lugar -Ya que el era nuevo y no conocia la escuela muy bien todavia- pero estaba seguro que ahi estaba lo que buscaba

Takeshi Yamamoto estaba en una encrucijada. Realmente cuando siguio a la castaña solo pensaba hablar con ella un poco, preguntarle un poco por lo que habia pasado entre ella y su amigo, explicarle quizas que hacia ahi y bueno ver ai podia llegar a algun tipo de arreglo con ella, pero nunca espero eso. Por supuesto que no lo esperaba, es decir ¿Quien espera que una perfectamente saludable empieze a retorcerse de dolor de la nada? Exacto, nadie. Por eso es que al ver a la joven retorcerse en el suelo de dolor, sin contar claro con el echo de que habia escupido sangre y esas extrañas sombras que no queria ni recordar, decidio llevarla a la enfermeria. Y ahora llegabamos a su problema, tenia a la omega que queria marcar totalmente indefensa y a su disposición, bastaria con tan solo una pequeña mordida... Pero no el no haria eso, pero...

-Hmmm- la chica empezo a removerse en la camilla para su sorpresa y cierta parte de el se alegraba por ello, mientras que otra se arrepentia por no haberla marcada y desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de oro

Un precioso carmesi era todo lo que podia ver. Sentia como una deliciosa adrenalina le recorria el cuerpo entero en busca de una sola cosa, era tiempo de despertar. Se removio un poco abriendo los ojos de manera curiosa

-Es bueno ver que estas mejor -Escucho decir junto a ella, y enseguida sonrio de manera coqueta, esa parecia ser una buena presa

-Buenos dias~ - sonrio levantando su mano con elegancia y tomando la camisa del moreno acercandolo a ella

-wow cuidado - intento soltarse pero sintio el aroma de la castaña mas fuerte que antes, mas intoxicante. Ella siguio acercándolo lentamente mientras se mordia el labio provocandolo

-¿No quieres jugar? - el moreno estaba completamente encima de ella sin poder quitar la mirada de sus ojos que habian tomado un color anaranjado como el atardecer...

-¿Jugar?- logro articular, antes de que la castaña invertirá las posiciones quedando ella sentada sobre el encima, de sus caderas

-Dime -Susurro en su oido y el beisbolista sintio un placentero escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo- ¿en que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio? - empezo a besar su cuello y lamerlo provocando un gruñido en el chico

-¿un cuervo y un- Antes de poder terminar la oracion sintio como su pecho era perforado y la sangre comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo- ¿Q-Que?

-Ese es un hermoso rojo - sonrio viendo su mano ensangrentada por haberla metido en la cavidad abdominal del moreno

-¡Decima!-La puerta se abrio de golpe dejando ver a un preocupado Hayato, que se quedo de piedra ante el espectaculo frente a el.

Algo en la voz de su familiar habia logrado sacarla de su trance y que despertara permitiendole ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mierda, Mierda, mierda -Comenzo a hacer presión en la herida sangrante del joven, mientras su rostro se llenaba de preocupacion -Por favor no mueras, Por favor no mueras - Pidio ya un tanto desesperada

-T-Tranquila - le calmaba el biesbolista para su sorpresa con un hilo de sangre en su boca - E-Esta bien

-Mierda -Se mordio el labio sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo -Escuchame no tengo mucho tiempo, pero ¿Quieres vivir? ¿En serio quieres hacerlo sin importar el precio?- pregunto seriamente y el moreno asintio - ¿Realmente es lo que deseas?- la verdad era que no estaba seguro de que tanto queria vivir, una parte de el estaba feliz por la idea del descanso eterno, pero otra parte le decia que si se negaba a vivir la joven frente a el se romperia... Por lo que sin pensarlo mucho volvio a asentir - Muy bien - mordio su muñeca rapidamente y luego la coloco en la boca del moreno -Bebela - ordeno y empezo a sentir como su sangre era succionada mientras ella marcaba dos infinitos en su frente con su otra mano y algo de sangre. De repente las sombras comenzaron a cubrirlo haciendo que ella se bajara de donde estaba quedando junto a su familiar que se habia quedado estatico al ver a su "no amigo" muriendo. Por un momento se mantuvieron en un expectante silencio hasta que las sombras dejaron ver al joven que tosia

-cof cof - se sento sientiendose algo extraño. De manera instintiva llevo su mano a donde habia estado su herida antes, pero ya no habia nada. Ahora que se fijaba mejor ¿Traia puesto un traje?

-Bienvenido de vuelta a la vida - dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, se habia metido en un gran problema

Espero que les haya gustado y ya pronto se vienen mas invitados!


	5. Chapter 5

Mukuro Rokudo

Pues bueno ya la habia jodido bastante. Por primera vez en su vida habia perdido el control y casi mata a un inocente con sus propias manos. Y en pocas palabras Se sentia horrible...

-Lo siento tanto -Se diculpo por centesima vez con los ojos llorosos

-¡Idiota hiciste llorar a la decima!- le recrimino al moreno quien intentaba calmar a la castaña

-Tranquila, tranquila, estoy bien, no hay problema - Quiso hacerla sentir mejor aunque la verdad debía admitir que sentia cada palabra. Se sentia renovado y como nuevo, no tenia idea del como, pero se sentia mejor que nunca

-No, No esta bien, yo...-Antes de poder terminar la oracion se sintio cansada y casi cayo al piso si no fuera porque el beisbolista logro alcanzarla

-Wow ¿estas bien?- Le preguntó mientras la depositaba en la camilla con cuidado

-Decima ¿que le hizo el Friki del Beisbol?

-Nada, es solo que el aumento de mis familiares me cansa - respondió un tanta cansada - Esta es la segunda vez que lo hago y no estoy acostumbrada

-¡Esto es tu culpa monstruo del beisbol!-Gokudera estaba empezando a sacar sus dinamitas

-Espera, espera ¿que son los familiares? -Pregunto con sincera inocencia

-Gokudera calmate - ordeno - Y tu, bueno supongo que hay algunas cosas que debes saber...

Enma estaba preocupado. Desde hace un rato Tsu-chan habia desaparecido y no podia encontrarla por ninguna parte, claro a veces era normal que se asuntara por un par de clases, pero el hecho de que ultimamente su amiga estuviera actuando tan misteriosa junto a los nuevos alfas que habian llegado le daba muy mala espina. Dio una vuelta por los pasillos saliendo al patio donde usualmente su amiga se escondia de todo el mundo. Pero lamentablemente la morena no estaba ahi, muy bien ¿Donde deberia buscarla ahora?

-Oya Oya, Pero si es un lindo Usagi-chan -Escucho decir junto a el y un escalofrio le recorrió el cuerpo

-Hiiiiiie -Grito mientras todo se volvia negro, demonios, nuevamente le causaria problemas a Tsu-chan...

-¿lo entiendes? - preguntó Tsu ya un tanto cansada de tanta explicacion, quizas deberia hacer un video explicativo, ya saben por si volvia a pasar...

-Si, creo que si...-Mumuro el moreno - haber, los tres estamos malditos por una especia de Dios malvado - los dos asintieron - Por lo que necesitamos matar de vez en cuando o perdermos el control y podemos morir -Volvieron a asentir - y ademas tu eres algo asi como nuestra jefa

-Por decirlo de alguna manera...-Muy bien ahora venia la parte del ataque de panico

-¡Genial ahora siempre estaremos juntos!- ok, no habia esperado esa reaccion... ¿Que estaba mal con esta gente? Es decir el otro habia reaccionado parecido y les habia dicho que estaban malditos... - Puedo ser tu mano derecha

-¡Yo soy la mano derecha de Tsu-sama Friki del beisbol! - Se quejo Gokudera

-Bueno entonces puedo ser su mano izquierda - sugirio comenzando sin querer una pelea verbal con el fumador. Dios, si iba a pasar la eternidad con esos chicos necesitaria aspirinas, muchas aspirinas... De repente la menor sintio algo extraño en el aire y se levanto de golpe

-¡¿Décima?!-Llamo El italiano al ver que la chica salia corriendo por la puerta

-¿Debemos seguirla? - Dudo el azabache

-Esta debil, no podemos dejarla sola -Razono el futuro terrorista para luego dirigirse por donde la morena habia salido con el beisbolista detras de el

Una vuelta por el pasillo, otro giro y salio al patio, donde habia un olor conocido pero extraño. Vio en el suelo una nota y supo de quien se trataba

"Ven a jugar nos divertiremos mucho~"

Decia la nota escrita en el volante de un parque de diversiones cerrado. KokuyoLand

-Hijo de Puta...- mumuro sintiendo tambien el aroma de Enma, si el muy idiota queria guerra, guerra le iba a dar -Takeshi, Hayato -Llamo a los jovenes que fueron cubiertos por las sombras dejandolos con sus trajes mientras ella tambien era cubierta - Nos vamos de Recoleccion

-¿Que vamos a recolectar?

-Piñas... -sonrio de manera aterradora convirtiendo su collar en un hacha

Pues bueno, estaba en un lugar que no conocia, bastante sucio cabia mencionar y con mala iluminacion. Viendole el lado positivo habia estado en situaciones peores, ahora lo que le molestaba eran las miradas arrogantes que le daba el alfa frente a el. Una sonrisa divertida se mantenía en su rostro y juraba haberle visto antes, pero no sabia bien donde

-¿D-Disculpa? - le llamo al joven de mirada heterocromatica quien le miro con interes

-Si, Usagi-chan

-¿Q-Qu planeas hacer conmigo?- intento que su voz no temblara tanto pero fue inutil, se sentia muy intimidado por el mayor

-Por el momento nada, eres mi carnada - respondió con tranquilidad

-¿Carnada?

-Exacto, deseo llamar la atencion de alguien muy importante y me parecio que traerte aqui seria una buena manera de hacerlo

-Alguien importante...-Medito, pero que el supiera no conocia a nadie importante a excepcion de...-Tsu-chan, quiere atraer a Tsu-chan -Susurro para si mismo pero fue escuchado por el chico de peinado frutal

-Muy bien, el que entiendas tu papel en todo esto lo hace mas facil - sonrio con malicia causandole un escalofrio al pelirrojo, cuando de repente se escucho una explosion bastante cerca - Perfecto, parece que nuestra invitada de honor ya llego - volvió a sonreir sacando un tridente de Dios-sabra-donde y preparandose para la llegada de la chica

-Pueden divertirse cuanto quieran - les aviso Tsu mientras cortaba a unos cuantos - Pero el obejtivo principal es encontrar a Enma - sus dos compañeros asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras seguian con lo suyo, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo que se dividia en tres

-¿Por donde? -Hablo Hayato mirando a la decima

-No estoy segura...-Habian muchos olores mezclados por todo el lugar, por lo que distinguir el del pelirrojo era dificil - Lo mas rapido sera separarnos,nos encontraremos aqui en media hora ¿entendido?

-¡Si! - respondieron algo dudosos por dejarla sola en terreno enemigo pero sabiendo que era mas que capaz de cuidarse sola

-Muy bien, buena suerte - Les deseo mientras asintieron con la cabeza y cada uno corrio por un pasillo diferente

No demoro mucho cuando Gokudera sintio el olor de otra persona cerca y tuvo que moverse para no ser golpeado por un ¿Yoyo?

-Esto es lo mas lejos que llegaras - Advirtio un chico con lentes y código de barra en la cara

-Tch no me hagas perder el tiempo - se quejo al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus dinamitas comenzando con una reñida batalla

Por otra parte Takeshi habia llegado a alguna especie de arena de lucha donde habia un extraño chico rubio

-Disculpa estoy buscando a un chico pelirrojo ¿lo has visto?- pregunto casualmente el moreno

-No te dejare llevartelo -Advirtio colocandose en pose de batalla

-Parece que no podremos conversar esto - De repente de una sombra empezo a salir lo que parecia ser una Katana con el filo negro... Extraña, pero linda. - Vamos a probar a esta belleza -la sujeto como habia aprendido de niño y se preparo para la batalla

Tsu caminaba con cuidado matando uno que otro subordinado en su camino, debia admitir que el secuestro le habia facilitado la tarea de encontrar nuevas presas. Se lo agradeceria pero tambien se habia llevado a Enma y eso era imperdonable... Llego a lo que parecia ser un anfiteatro y no demoro en ver a su pelirrojo amigo, parecia estar bien y ademas de la cadena en su pierna podria decirse que hasta estaba comodo. Dio un paso y vio una niebla que empezo a llenar el lugar.

-Kufufufu -Escucho a alguien reirse cerca de ella y detuvo su andar - Dichosos los ojos que pueden ver a tan hermosa joven

-Sabes que los halagos no funcionan en mi - Le recordo con una sonrisa amarga mostrando el filo de su hacha

-Si fuera tu bajaria eso, a menos de que quieras ver a tu querido amiguito freirse - el chico de peinado frutal aparecio bajandose del escenario con elegancia. Apunto a la cadena del chico el cual parecia estar conectado a un circuito electrico

-Eso es trampa - se quejo volviendo su hacha a su forma original

-solo soy un simple mortal que busca llamar la atencion de una Diosa sin morir en el intento - se justifico bajandose de hombros acercandose mas a la menor -Supondre que estas enterada del juego que se desato por tu causa

-Debi haber imaginado que tu tambien estarias involucrado

-En cuanto vi tu foto no pude evitar el querer participar, era una oportunidad que no podia desaprovechar - Levanto su rostro con su tridente pero le mantuvo la mirada directa en los ojos

-No sabia que tenias tendencias suicidas, de haberlo sabido te habria matado cuando te cruzaste en mi camino la primera vez

-Un encuentro memorable Angel-chan~ - sonrio recordando cuando tuvo que venir a Nanimori por negocios y habia presenciado un asesinato de la menor en primera fila. No habia podido evitar llamar su atencion y pelear con ella, fue muy divertido e interesante, lo suficiente como para que le interesara y quisiera mas de ella

-Angel de la muerte mas bien -Le corrigio corriendo el tridente con la mano

-Buen punto - dejo el tridente a un lado y empezo a acercarse mas mientras ella retrocedio lentamente - No te preocupes por el, no puede vernos

-Las iluciones de la familia Rokudo son excelentes- reconocio chocando con la pared -¿Que quieres?

-Varias cosas - le miro de arriba a abajo -Por ahora lo que quiero es poder y se que tu puedes darmelo

-¿Quieres ser mi alfa?- alzo la ceja divertida

-Tentador pero no, si hiciera eso tendria que hacerme cargo de la familia y eso seria aburrido -Se bajo de hombros rompiendo cada vez mas la distancia entre ambos - Yo deseo otra cosa -Tomo su muñeca y la acerco a su boca

-¿Quieres estar maldito?

-Mientras me de poder y libertad -Se bajo de hombros y ella rio - Ademas tengo una idea que podria gustarte

-¿Y esa seria?

-Primero quiero algo a cambio -Sonrio coqueto

-Siempre y cuando me guste tu idea - poso sus brazos en los hombros del contrario

-Me parece justo - sujeto su cintura juntando mas sus cuerpos - Mandaran candidato tras candidato por ti y no se rendiran a menos que les des una razon para hacerlo

-¿La cual seria? -alzo las cejas con una mirada divertida

-A los perdedores los haces tus seguidores, de esa manera ninguna familia enviara a alguien indespensable o muy fuerte, lo que facilitaria tu tarea de deshacerte de ellos y evitaria que volviesen a atacarte

-Crearia un ejercito de condenados - se rio - No estaria mal ¿y que ganarias tu con esto?

-Ademas del placer de estar a tu lado y poder divertirme un rato - acerco su rostro al contrario -Me deberias un favor

-Interesante - sonrio mordiendo su muñeca y tomando la sangre para besar con fiereza al chico que recibio mas que gustoso el beso y la sangre - Tenemos un trato - hizo una marca en su frente y unas sombras moradas le rodearon colocandole un traje negro con solo la corbata y un pañuelo morados

-Kufufu me gusta - sujeto las caderas de la morena logrando que ella enrollara sus piernas en su cintura - Ahora tomare mi recompensa - comenzo a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba sus piernas y ella se sujetaba a sus hombros

-M-Mukuro -gimio en su oido al sentir como sus besos bajaban -Espera... -Por un momento se fijo en su pelirrojo amigo que estaba ignorante de todo y se sintio levemente culpable

-No me digas que el tener público no te gusta - le susurro al oido lamiéndolo sacandole un suspiro nada decente

-C-Callate - se quejo besandolo juntando sus lenguas en un beso mas que candente - Se rapido - suspiro en su oido. Malditas homonas de Omega, el simple olor de Mukuro le volvia loca y mandaba su juicio de vacaciones, maldita sea

-Supongo que luego podremos divertirnos mas - sin mucho cuidado se bajo el cierre del pantalon y bajo las pantis de la menor - Espero que seas un tanto masoquista~ - le susurro mientras entraba en ella de una sola estocada que la dejo sin aliento

-¡Ah! - gimio en su oido sujetandose fuertemente a el -Sadomasoquista de hecho - Sonrio mordiendose el labio

-D-Debi haberlo imaginado - la empezo a embestir mas duro empujandola contra la pared logrando que diera pequeños saltos, Dios se sentia tan condenadamente bien...

-Ahhh... M-Mukuro - Gimio tapando su boca recordando que sus familiares seguian cerca, pero todo eso se fue al diablo cuando el chico de peinado frutal le dio una estocada en el lugar correcto haciendola tocar el cielo - ¡Oh Dios! - afirmo con mas fuerza sus piernas en la cintura del chico logrando que volviera a acertar en ese lugar que la volvia loca

-A-Asi que ahi esta - Sonrio dando con todas sus fuerzas en aquel lugar disfrutando los gemidos que la chica soltaba sin poder resistirlo en su oido. Bueno quizas tener familiares no seria algo tan malo...

Takeshi y Hayato volvieron a la hora acordada al punto de encuentro. Habian logrado derrotar a sus enemigos, pero ninguno lo mato debido a que huyeron en el momento correcto. Pero bueno aquello no les importaba mucho, ya luego podrian cazarles. Al ver que la morena no estaba en el punto de encuentro se preocuparon un poco por lo que fueron por el pasillo en que la castaña habia ido y al entrar se relajaron bastante cuando vieron a la chica tomando el te con su amigo pelirrojo y otro chico... Rokudo Mukuro si la memoria no les fallaba

-Ha-chan, Shi-chan se demoraron - les reprendio la morena comiendo una galleta

-¿Decima se encuentra bien?

-Por supuesto solo me reencontraba con un viejo conocido - les sonrio con tranquilidad

-Espero que se pudieran divertir con mis subordinados y no fueran muy duros con ellos

-Tranquilo, estan vivos - sonrio el beisbolista relajando la mirada

-eso es un alivio hoy en dia es dificil encontrar buenos subordinados -La mayoria presente asintio a la afirmacion del joven Piña

-ehmm ¿Disculpen? - llamo la atencion el pelirrojo que se habia mantenido callado - ¿Podrian decirme que esta sucediendo?

-Bueno, es mejor que se sienten - le hablo a sus familiares que asintieron - Esto sera algo largo...- La idea de hacer un video cada vez se volvia mas convincente y tentadora...


	6. Chapter 6

¿Piromanía? ¿Dónde?

Tsu era una persona paciente, despues de todo a diferencia de las personas normales, ella tenía siglos, siempre podia esperar a que las cosas cambiaran o que simplemente sus problemas, buenos pues murieran. Por esa razon jamas se molesto en defenderse de los abusivos de la escuela a final de cuentas, en lo que ella consideraba poco tiempo ellos estarian tres metros bajo tierra y ella podria bailar sobre sus tumbas igual de hermosa, joven y divina que siempre ¿Diganme si no era bonito?, pero bueno no nos salgamos del tema, el punto era que ella siempre podia esperar a que las cosas cambiaran a su favor mientras bebia una taza de cafe con tranquilidad- Beber Te es un cliche, no por ser Japonesa significa que tenia un fetiche con el-, pero ¿que hacer cuando tus problemas tienen el mismo tiempo que tu? Pues bueno en el caso de Tsu les lanzabas a tu perro para que los hiciera callar, cabe recalcar que el perro de Tsu no era un perro normal, era lo que las personas describirian normalmente como un Sabueso del Infierno, literalmente hablando. Era un animal -si es que se le podia clasificar de esa forma- de al menos unos 3 metros de alto hecho de lo que parecia ser roca volcanica, sombras y fuego, mucho fuego, y claro con una hilera de dientes que envidiaria cualquier tiburon que iban a juego con sus grandes garras negras... En cualquier caso la moraleja de la historia es que a menos de que quieras ser perseguido y cazado cual vil rata por un perro sobredesarrollado del infierno con problemas de ira y que puede reducir una ciudad a cenizas en cosa de minutos no te convenia hacer enojar a Tsu-chan

-¡Tsu-sama Por favor digale que pare! - Grito un asustado Hayato corriendo por su vida seguido de un tranquilo moreno y una piña con una sonrisa forzada

-Dejenme pensarlo -los vio con su mejor cara de Poker y bebio mas de su Cafe, estaba bastante rico, aunque se le estaba acabando, quizas debia ir a comprar mas pronto aunque el viernes habian ofertas en el super, no seria malo ir a comprar y luego comer unos panqueques de camino a casa, aunque tambien podia...

-¡Angel-chan!-Grito esta vez Mukuro evitando una mordida del can con su tridente

-¿Prometen no volver a destrozar mi templo y comportarse como niños buenos? - Pregunto como si hablara con niños de primaria

-¡Lo Prometemos!-Gritaron los tres que habian sido arrinconados por el animal

-Muy bien - sonrio bajando su taza con tranquilidad - ¡Cerberus! -Llamo al animal que se dio la vuelta para correr donde su ama mientras se reducia de tamaño volviendose del porte y forma de un perro Galgo - Buen chico - le acaricio con tranquilidad mientras este se acurrucaba en ella - Y diganme ¿Que aprendimos hoy?

\- A no hacer explotar las cosas ajenas - hablo hayato con la cabeza gacha

-A no probocar a los cachorros con problemas de ira por mas divertido que sea - se toco un mechón de pelo quemado

-A no quedarme mirando como se sacan los ojos cuando debo de estar vigilando que no se maten - Hablo Takeshi mientras sonreia nervioso

-Muy bien - Sonrio colocandose de pie con el perro siguiendola - Como castigo deberan reparar todo lo que rompieron y hasta que no lo hagan no podran entrar - chasqueo los dedos y un conejito negro con un traje rojo aparecio -Nightmare se asegurara de que no entren hasta que hayan terminado- acaricio al conejito de ojos rojos que no debia medir mas de medio metro - Les recomendaria no hacerlo enojar, Cerberus es un angel comparado con el - sonrio y el conejito la imito mostrando dos hileras de dientes que le causo escalofrios a los chicos

Por su parte Tsu decidio que a veces tener a quien molestar no era tan malo, a final de cuentas el templo era parte de su territorio y podia repararlo con solo chasquear sus dedos, pero disfrutaba ver a sus "Familiares" trabajar arrepentidos y con el miedo de ser devorados por un conejito ¿Sadismo? ¿donde?. Bueno desde ahora tenia a tres personas viviendo en su templo, ya que preferia tenerlos cerca en caso de que se salieran de control, sin mencionar el que tambien el templo estaba algo lejos de la ciudad por lo que no habia peligro de que lastimaran a alguien o fueran molestados. Quizas deberia hacer algo para la cena, de seguro estarian cansados y hambrientos al terminar. Pero antes habia algo que debia hacer, Mukuro le habia conseguido una "cita" con los jefes mafiosos y era hora de hacerles cara y dejarles en luces neon las reglas del juego. Con tranquilidad camino al dojo donde habia instalado una pantalla junto a una camara para la reunion y se sento esperando a que la llamada conectara. Ni se molesto en ocultar su rostro, ya no le veia el punto si sabian quien era.

-Buenos dias o buenas tardes -saludo cuando la pantalla mostro a varios hombres sentados detras de una gran mesa con los rostros cubiertos por las sombras del lugar-La iluminacion no me deja saber muy bien la hora, mis disculpas

-Tranquila - hablo el que estaba en la cabeza de la mesa- Es nuestra culpa, pero podras entender nuestro deseo por mantener nuestro anonimato

-Por supuesto - Sonrio juntando sus manos ocultas por el Yukata que usaba

-¿puedo decir que hoy se ve especialmente hermosa? - añadio uno en la parte de la derecha

-Oh muchas gracias - agradecio la menor - Supuse que les gustaria verme con un estilo mas tradicional - se coloco de pie dandose una vuelta - Despues de todo crei que les gustaria ver mejor la mercancía que desean obtener

-Veo que hemos sido descubiertos

-Bueno, yo tengo mis metodos para hacer hablar a la gente - sonrio de nuevo - Pero tranquilos sus cachorritos estan bien, aunque solo hay un pequeño detalle

-¿Detalle?

-Ahora son mios~ - hizo una sonrisa gatuna digna del gato de Cheshire - Y hare mio a cualquiera que envien, supongo que les debo las gracias por eso ahora tengo unos muñequitos muy lindos con los que jugar y tranquilos que yo cuido muy bien mis cosas

-Asi que heredaste el poder de tu abuelo-Afirmo uno de ellos - eso te hace muy interesante

-Lo se - hablo de manera Juguetona- Lo que me recuerda, solo cedere ante el Alfa que logre derrotarme, uno de cada familia interesada - jugueto con su cabello un poco- pero deben tener algo en mente, esta ciudad y sus habitantes estan bajo mi proteccion,y si fuera ustedes les advertiria a sus candidatos de jugar sucio, ya que no solo jamas lo aceptaria a mi lado, sino que su familia habria de pagar las consecuencias tambien -sonrio de manera sadica logrando estremecer a varios

-¿una amenaza?

-Una promesa mas bien -corrigio

-Esta bien, entendemos tus reglas - volvió a hablar el que parecia el lider - Pero debo preguntar ¿no estas enojada por nuestra pequeña competencia?

-No, de hecho la encuentro bastante divertida- hablo con sinceridad - Ahora ¿hay algo que desearan discutir conmigo?

-Los alfas que ya tomaste ¿podran regresar algun dia?

-Ellos ahora son como yo, pero son libres de hacer lo que decidan - hizo una leve reverencia - Con su permiso, mis cachorritos se inquietan cuando los dejo solos por mucho tiempo

-ha sido un gustó, espero volver a vernos - se despidio cortando la transmisión

-¿y que piensas? - hablo un joven albino

-Que antes pensaba que no entendia tanto revuelo por una simple omega

-¿Y ahora? - vio como el azabache escondia la mirada bajo su Fedora y hacia una sonrisa ladina

-Que tomare el siguiente avion a Japon - se paro de la mesa

-¿No le temes a las consecuencias?

-Me parece que en este caso -volvió a mirar la pantalla donde habia estado la joven mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida - Los riesgos valen la recompensa

...

-¿Y bien? ¿no hay nada que quieran decirme?- Pregunto la castaña sujetandose el puente de la nariz

-¡El comenzo!- Se gritaron Mukuro y Hayato que estaban congelados del cuello para abajo

-¿Y tu? -le hablo a Takeshi que era el único sin daños

-Ya termine de reparar ¿puedo entrar? - hablo de manera casual

-Claro pasa - le respondio suspirando - y ustedes dos, se quedaran ahi para reflexionar sobre sus actos o algo por estilo

-Pero...

-O claro pueden pedirle a Cerberus que los descongele - sonrio mientras el perro se les acercaba con una sonrisa que distaba de ser amable o cordial

-Tranquila Angel-chan estaremos bien -Dijo Mukuro de manera nerviosa al no querer ser calcinado por el can

-Me parece - miro a los dos animales -Ustedes dos vigilenlos y no hagan nada que yo no haria - se dio la vuelta entrando en el templo, sentandose junto a Takeshi para luego caer apoyada en sus piernas - ¿Porque no pueden ser mas como tu? Mi vida seria mucho mas facil si solo ocultaran lo idiota alfa como tu

-¿Lo idiota alfa? - alzo la ceja acariciando sus cabellos

-Ya sabes, la parte de la testosterona que se les sube a la cabeza y terminan actuando como unos perfectos idiotas territoriales

-Lo dice alguien que creyo ser una

-Touche

-Aunque eso me recuerda algo que habia querido preguntarte

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Nunca me contaste como fue engañado tu antepasado y me dio curiosidad, saber como paso

-Es simple, fue engañado con la cosa mas peligrosa y poderosa del mundo - Murmuro levantandose y sentandose junto a el derecha - Amor...

-¿En serio? Pense que habias dicho que ustedes no eran capaces de sentir ese tipo de cosas

-No dije que no las sintieramos, dije que eramos solitarios, por lo general evitamos tener gente a nuestro alrededor que pueda llegar a importarnos, para no hacerles daño si perdemos el control

-¿Ha pasado? ¿Que alguno de ustedes perdiera el control?

-Pasa a veces, cuando no te "alimentas" lo suficiente - Hizo comillas con los dedos - Pero supongo que el ejemplo mas marcado en nuestra historia es el del cuarto

-¿El cuarto? ¿Que hizo? -Takeshi sabia que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, pero por lo general la morena nunca parecia dispuesta ha hablar sobre su pasado familiar y el que estuviera tan dispuesta a hacerlo ahora era una oportunidad que no podia desperdiciar

-El era un Padre, un hombre de Fe, con toda una congregacion que lo adoraba, y el los adoraba, eran su familia - Sonrio de lado cerrando sus ojos recordando aquellos rostros que habian quedado grabados al fuego vivo en su memoria para la eternidad - El cuarto fue escogido de manera tardia, cuando tenia unos 30 mas o menos, por supuesto al ser un creyente tuvo la idea de que si se apoyaba en su "Dios" -Solto una carcajada amarga -Este lo protegeria, un verdadero idiota

-¿Y que le sucedio? -El como la mirada de la menor se emsombrecio le hizo pensar que las cosa no habian terminado muy bien

-Resistio casi un año, paso por un infierno, pero resistio, hasta que llego una noche, estaban haciendo una misa vespertina, debido a que algunos feligreses estaban inquietos por los extraños sucesos alrededor - Vio como el moreno alzaba la ceja y resoplo -Digamos que nuestro querido Dios, no estab muy feliz de que su perrito cegador de almas no hiciera nada, por lo que hizo de las suyas para provocarle - Explico brevemente - El punto es que en algun momento de la misa, el simplemente perdio el conocimiento, y cuando desperto, bueno... Todos estaban muertos, habian cuerpos y sangre por todas partes, sus conocidos, vecinos, amigos - Se mordio el labio recordando voces que debia callar - Su esposa, y su pequeña niña... los habia matado a todos y cada uno, por lo que se, luego de eso, perdio la razon, se volvio loco, y dejo que el monstruo que llevamos dentro le controlara, fue una de las epocas mas sangrientas que hubo, fue tan horrible, que nuestro querido Dios se vio en la obligacion de matarlo con sus propias manos

-Pero, espera un poco, si el poder pasa por linea directa de sangre, ¿Como se encontro un nuevo sucesor?

-El cuarto tenia dos hijos, su niña de 4 y un niño mayor 8, a quien el Dios se aseguro de mantener a salvo por su propio bien

-Hay algo mas, ¿como se sabe quien sera el sucesor?

-Sus memorias, cuando es escogido, empieza a tener sueños, sobre sus vidas pasadas

-¿Vidas pasadas?

-El dios nos "escoge", por que todos somos reencarnaciones del original - suspiro - El primer maldito, el que engaño - Odiaba hablar de este tema por la hacia sentir estupida, pero debia confiar en sus familiares a final de cuentas elos seria su familia, y claramente era mas facil si lo hacia uno a la vez - Mira, se supone que el dios y el original hicieron un trato y hasta que este no se cumpla nosotros seguiremos malditos

-¿Entonces ahi una manera de romperla?

-Por supuesto que la ahi, toda maldicion puede romperse - Sonrio, pero luego una mueca se formo en su rostro - Y esta mi querido amigo se rompe con la mas cliche de las cosas - Elevo una ceja y rio - un beso de verdadero amor, vara cursileria ¿no? - rio haciendo una mueca - Pero se supone que cuando encontremos a nuestra alma gemela, finalmente seremos libres, por supuesto eso jamas ha pasado y jamas pasara

-¿Como estas tan segura?, no deberias perder la fe

-Todos mis antepasados le buscaron por todo el mundo sin hallar ninguna pista o rastro, ademas ya me acostumbre a esta vida y por lo pronto no tengo apuro en cambiarla- suspiro acostandose sobre la mesa

-Es una buena vida - acordo con una leve sonrisa acariciando en cabello de la castaña - Pero sabes que no puedes esconderte aqui hasta que a Enma se le pase el enojo por mentirle ¿cierto?- Tsu oculto su cara entre sus brazos

-No le menti, solo omiti algo de informacion - se quejo logrando hacer reir al mayor - Y no es a su enojo a lo que le temo... Por eso creo que es mejor que le de su espacio, al menos por un tiempo

-Pasar lo que pase estaremos a tu lado

-Lo se - saco su cara escondida y sonrio. Enma siempre habia sido su unico amigo, por eso temia tanto el perderlo, ya que en el fondo le aterraba la idea de quedarse sola, pero ahora ya jamas tendri que preocuparse de eso. De algun manera pensaba que todo saldría bien o al menos eso deseaba...


End file.
